le premier à avoir aimé Alice
by Louise Malone
Summary: Alice a été transformée par un vampire inconnu.Il l'aimait. J'ai envie de lui rendre hommage.Attention, c'est trés triste.


J'ai longtemps erré, à la recherche de la rédemption.

Tant de souffrances, tant de remords pour toutes ces vies que j'avais arrachées, incapable que j'étais de résister à la soif.

J'ai joué avec le feu, longtemps, souvent, et ma propre souffrance au contact du désir absolu que représente le sang humain pour un vampire n'aurait rien été, si je n'avais pas si souvent, trop souvent, cédé à la tentation et m'être repu à tant de gorges innocentes de la plus abjecte des façons.

Le temps, les siècles, passant j'étais peu à peu arrivé à contenir mes pulsions, me soumettant à l'épreuve encore et encore, cherchant à soulager ma conscience, à défaut de réussir à me donner la mort.

J'ai donné mon temps, puisqu'il était inépuisable, auprès des malades, des mourants et des fous.

N'y voyez pas que de la grandeur d'âme, je me disais également qu'auprès de ce genre de population, le fait de ne pouvoir me contenir aurait un impact moins grave que si j'avais tué de jeunes gens en pleine santé.

Le monstre tapi en moi se contentait difficilement de vieillards grabataires et souvent puants, mais j'avais à ce moment là acquis suffisamment de maîtrise de moi-même pour le faire taire le plus souvent.

Jusqu'à ce jour ou j'ai connu cette jeune fille.

Jamais je n'avais rencontré une fille aussi petite. Ni aussi jolie. Ni aussi intelligente, lucide, clairvoyante.

Clairvoyante.

C'était bien là son problème.

Cette jeune fille avait un talent certain pour prévoir l'avenir. Qu'il s'agisse du temps du lendemain, ou du prochain mort dans l'asile.

Mais cette enfant, elle n'avait que 18 ans, n'était pas folle.

J'étais, hélas, le seul à le penser. Parce qu'elle prévoyait également des choses bien plus angoissantes. Des visions que j'étais le seul à savoir possible.

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle, parce que mon instinct me soufflait qu'elle serait ma rédemption. Et puis sa jeunesse, sa fraîcheur me plaisaient.

Elle me faisait souffrir également, parce que son sang était fort, puissant et dégageait des aromes tentateurs.

Mais j'ai résisté, parce qu'elle était si pure, si innocente que mon cœur qui ne battait plus depuis prés d'un millénaire retrouvait un peu d'humanité à son contact. Elle me faisait rire, et il était si facile pour moi de l'émerveiller, de lui faire plaisir, un morceau de chocolat, un miroir caché sous sa paillasse, une minuscule attention, le plus petit des compliments, presque rien suffisait à lui faire oublier l'asile sordide dans lequel ses visions si vraies, mais si terrifiantes pour les autres, l'avaient amenée.

Et puis un jour je l'ai regardée, frissonnante dans sa pauvre chemise de nuit blanche, qu'elle n'avait le droit de changer qu'une fois par semaine, et la colère m'a secoué tout entier. A la seconde ou j'ai décidé de lui amener un châle, elle s'est jetée à mon cou, en me remerciant. J'ai compris alors que j'aimais cette humaine, dans toute son imperfection, pour son courage, pour sa loyauté, pour sa beauté, pour tout ce qu'elle m'apportait.

Le soir j'ai dévasté plusieurs maisons bourgeoises, avant de trouver ce que je cherchais : un châle, un vrai beau châle, immense, pour la recouvrir toute entière. Il était riche, épais, fait de laine et de soie. Je l'avais choisis rouge parce que ma protégée avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, et que j'avais entendu dire que le rouge était la couleur des brunes.

Lorsque je le lui ai offert le lendemain, pour la première fois je l'ai vue pleurer.

Tout d'abord elle s'est entortillée dans le châle, cherchant à voir son reflet dans la vitre sale du couloir, puis elle l'a positionné de différentes façons sur son corps et j'ai été subjugué par son talent pour voir dans un simple triangle de tissu tant de manières de se vêtir.

Je restais immobile, du venin plein la bouche, attendant qu'elle se calme, pour pouvoir parler un peu avec elle, avant de retourner voir d'autres malades. Mais j'ai rapidement vu une larme couler sur sa joue, elle continuait à sourire, et j'avais parfois été témoin chez les humains de larmes de joie, mais bientôt d'autres larmes ont suivi, trop nombreuses pour qu'elle puisse feindre encore l'enthousiasme. Lorsqu'elle est venue chercher du réconfort contre moi j'ai senti le monstre gronder dans ma poitrine, surtout quand sa petite main a serré la mienne, et qu'elle a murmuré « merci » à travers ses larmes.

Je ne bougeais pas, parce que le moindre mouvement, la moindre respiration aurait pu être fatale. Pour elle.

Puis elle m'a parlé. Longuement. De son enfance, de la manière dont sa mère la privait de dessert, de jouets, de vêtements surtout, pour qu'elle arrête de dire des bêtises…

Des bêtises qui se révélaient toujours vraies…quelques temps plus tard…

Elle m'a dit à quel point la lumière du jour lui manquait, à quel point elle rêvait de bals, de paillettes, de robes de soirée…Tout ce que sa sœur avait et dont elle était privée.

Puis, baissant le ton, elle m'a dit que ces derniers temps elle avait des visions bizarres.

Elle voyait souvent un très beau jeune homme blond, couvert de cicatrices, avec des yeux rouges incroyablement tristes. Elle se voyait elle-même, me raconta-t-elle d'une voix si basse que je ne l'aurais pas entendu si mes oreilles n'avaient pas joui d'un sens surnaturel, la même mais différente, plus belle, les yeux changés, non plus noirs comme à présent mais d'une drôle de couleur dorée…Je ne comprenais pas le sens de la couleur de ses yeux,un vampire a toujours les yeux rouges, ou noirs s'il a trop soif, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison, que cela arriverait un jour, mais quand ?

Elle m'a dit également, juste avant de s'endormir, que le magnifique jeune homme blond revenait de plus en plus souvent dans ses visions, et que lors de sa dernière vision elle s'était vue elle-même, lui tenant la main. Ils marchaient dans une forêt, vêtus d'étranges vêtements, et ils étaient heureux. Elle m'a dit penser souvent à cette vision pour ne pas craquer, quand l'extérieur lui manquait trop, quand elle avait trop faim, ou trop froid aussi.

Elle ne prononça pas le mot malheureuse mais mon cœur mort le fit pour elle.

Je pris une résolution ce jour-là. Et je fis sortir mon amie le lendemain.

Je lui avais procuré une manteau trop grand, mais le rouge du châle posé sur le noir du manteau l'avait emplie de ravissement. La prenant dans mes bras je lui avais demandé de fermer les yeux, et je l'avais amenée dans la forêt jouxtant ce misérable établissement. J'avais été heureux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en la voyant courir et rire dans les sous bois.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que je faisais la pire erreur de ma vie.

Je la faisais désormais sortir tous les jours et ses joues étaient devenues rouges, ses yeux brillants, autant de signe de bonne santé.

Un après-midi elle courait en tous sens en me demandant de l'attraper, et je refusais obstinément ce jeu, ne sachant pas si mettre en scène une partie de chasse ne se transformerait pas en chasse tout court, et mon esprit vagabondait de plus en plus souvent vers le désir brûlant de la transformer dans quelques années. Je voulais attendre un peu, car j'avais prêt de 40 ans lors de me transformation, et je voulais faire d'elle ma compagne, et non ma fille…

J'avais eu honte au début de penser à lui ôter son humanité, mais quelle humanité lui réservait donc ses semblables ?

Et puis, cet après-midi là où le soleil brillait tant que j'avais du la conduire au plus profond de la forêt pour trouver de l'ombre et éviter de me trahir, j'ai senti l'odeur. Une odeur de vampire.

J'ai attrapé mon amie et l'ai tenue dans mes bras.

Le vampire avançait très rapidement, il avait sentie son odeur à elle de très loin. Il la sur. Je pouvais sentir le désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

J'ai réussi à me sauver avec elle, n'attendant pas qu'il approche.

Je ne l'ai pas ramenée à l'asile. Je l'ai amenée chez moi. Elle était étonnée mais avait l'air heureuse du changement .Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte que quelqu'un arrivait dans la forêt.

J'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme. J'avais pris ma décision .Je savais qu'il la tuerait. Je savais que j'avais peu de chances de le battre. Il avait été transformé à un age plus jeune que moi et même s'il n'était pas nouveau-né, il était bien plus fort que moi. Seule la survie de mon aimée comptait à présent.

Alors une fois qu'elle a été profondément endormie, je me suis agenouillé prés d'elle, j'ai doucement repoussé les courtes mèches de cheveux qui tombaient dans son cou, je lui ai demandé pardon pour toutes la souffrance qu'elle allait endurer et je me suis permis, une seule fois, d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Puis j'ai approché ma bouche de son cou et j'y ai enfoncé mes dents. J'ai taché d'injecter le plus possible de venin, en essayant de boire le moins possible de son sang. L'exercice a été effroyablement difficile, et la seule chose qui m'a permis d'arrêter de boire son sang délicieux a été la vision de ma protégée, dansant avec son châle rouge virevoltant autour d'elle. L'image de cet instant de bonheur qu'elle avait connu grâce à moi m'a donné la force de ne pas la tuer, mais de laisser la transformation avoir lieu.

Je lui tenais la main et lui demandait pardon à chacun de ses cris de douleur, lorsque l'autre vampire est arrivé.

J'ai vu sa colère quand il a vu que l'objet de son désir était en pleine mutation. Je me suis levé et l'ai affronté, même si je connaissais l'issu du combat. Je savais qu'il ne la toucherait pas, qu'elle ne l'intéresserait plus et c'était désormais tout ce qui m'importait.

Quand ma tête s'est détachée de mon cou, à la seconde ou j'ai senti la mort arriver, cette mort que j'avais si ardemment souhaité, que j'avais essayé de me donner, des siècles durant, et qui venait me prendre au moment ou l'espoir venait de renaître dans mon existence, j'ai eu le temps de prononcer son prénom. Une dernière fois. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais j'espérais qu'elle l'avait compris.

_Alice_.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Comment dire ? Je viens de finir d'écrire cet OS, et je suis en larmes. **

**On ne sait rien du vampire qui a transformé Alice, à part qu'il l'aimait. J'ai simplement voulu lui rendre hommage.**


End file.
